


if it were us

by kontraklarinette



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontraklarinette/pseuds/kontraklarinette
Summary: Amity and Luz have a sleepover.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 335





	if it were us

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this to cope with a breakup and i finished writing this to cope with the pain of today’s ep

Amity checked her phone.

_Five-fifteen._ _Great_. 

She sighed, shouldering her duffel bag and bravely taking a few steps toward her door. She paused in the doorway. The house was silent, absent of the racket she’d been listening to just a few moments before. Her siblings had probably been practicing their spells in the basement again. She hoped they were okay- she’d walked in on their full-blown fights to the death before, and has consequently realized that it was a miracle that the two of them were still in once piece after all this time. What had they been working on?  _ Could they teach me? If I learned something that powerful surely it’d impress L- _

“Mittens! There you are!”

Amity froze and blinked herself out of her stupor. “Emira?” 

Frownling, Emira steadied her hand on Amity’s doorframe and peered inside her younger sister’s room. “It’s a mess in here,” she commented, clearly noticing the sheets of paper strewn all over the floor. “Looks like a gorenado went through. And, uh… why are there so many hoodies on your bed?”

Amity went red. “I’ve been reorganizing.”

“What for?”

“Nothing.” Amity stalked past Emira and started down the hallway. “You can interrogate me later. I have to get going.”

Emira laughed. “Not so fast!” she chuckled, sidling up to her Amity and giving her sister a friendly nudge. “You’re going to Luz’s, aren’t you? Ooh, my baby sister’s going to spend the night with her  _ giiiiirlfriend!”  _

“She’s anything but my girlfriend. And you’d  _ better  _ not tell Mom and Dad that this is anything but a study session.” Amity whirled around and fixed Emira with her coldest stare, trying to make sure her point hit home. “It’s bad enough that they think I’m studying with a human. If they heard that we were actually hanging out  _ for fun, _ that’d be the end of me.”

Emira’s eyes glimmered with mischief. “Okay.”

Amity scoffed and moved on. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, the doorbell rang.

“Not it!” Emira yelled. 

“Fine,” Amity muttered. She spent a moment straightening her clothes and her posture-  _ what if it’s someone from the Emperor’s Coven?- _ before slowly approaching the door and swinging it open.

_ Never mind,  _ she thought as soon as she saw who was standing on the porch.  _ I like being the one to open the door. _

“Amity!”

The visitor threw herself at Amity, knocking the wind out of her, and Amity staggered backwards at the force of the hug.. “Hi, Luz,” she wheezed. 

Luz pulled away after a moment and, wide-eyed, stared down at Amity’s feet, one of which was still encased in a cast. “You’re walking!” she gasped. “But you were just hurt f-”

“Four days ago, I know, don’t worry, I uh…I heal fast,” Amity babbled. A memory popped into her mind of Luz carrying her like a damsel in distress off the grudgby field. “But it’s still really hard to walk. Um… I used up all my strength to get down the stairs just now. Don’t know if I can get back up. Ha ha.” Luz said nothing, merely staring at Amity with wide brown eyes full of concern. “Er… what are you doing here, anyway? Weren’t we supposed to meet at your house?” she continued awkwardly. 

Luz blinked. “Oh, right. Eda had to go off and do some mysterious last minute… thing, and she had to take King with her. She didn’t want us in the house alone on account of the whole moonlight conjuring thing, so she said we had to do the sleepover at your house instead.”

_ But my room isn’t clean! I haven’t practiced what I’m going to say! I’m not ready!  _ Amity forced the panicked thoughts out of her mind.  _ No, no, Blight. You’ve got this. Stay calm.  _ “My parents aren’t going to get back from their ‘business trip’ until tomorrow morning, but Edric and Emira are here.”

Luz shrugged. “Good enough!”

“Do you want me to help you with your-” Amity stopped mid-sentence.  _ Oh right. I told her I can't walk.  _ “I mean, do you need any help with your bag?”

“Nope, but I think you might need help with yours.” Luz held out her hand, and Amity reluctantly held out the strap of her duffel bag. Luz took it, slung it over her shoulder, and proceeded to give Amity a heart attack. “Here we go!” she said cheerfully, scooping Amity up into her signature bridal carry. “Your room is the first on the left, right?”

“Yup,” Amity muttered, sure that she was going to explode before they even reached the staircase.

Amity had no idea how a scrawny little nerd like Luz could carry an entire teenage girl up a flight of stairs, but here Luz was, doing it anyway.  _ She thinks nothing is impossible, and then she proves herself right by doing the impossible. I wish I had that kind of drive. _

As soon as the pair entered Amity’s room, Luz marched over to Amity’s bed and laid her down as gently as possible. “Take it easy tonight,” she instructed. “You need to get that foot in tip-top shape as soon as possible. If you don’t, I’m going to have to carry you to all your classes until you do.”

“I wouldn’t object to that.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Um, sorry about the mess in here. I wasn’t counting on you showing up today.” 

“It’s okay!” chirped Luz. She set Amity’s bag down next to her dresser, and carefully picked her way over the paper-strewn floor to stand at Amity’s side. “Is that sheet music all over the place?”

Amity blushed fiercely and looked away. “Of course not. Music is for nerds.”

Luz shrugged. “You’re missing out. Oh well. Can I help clean it up?”

Before Amity could offer a reluctant “fine,” Luz was crouched on her hands and knees, gathering the sheets of paper in her arms. She held one out to examine it and gave a small- and  _ adorable,  _ Amity admitted to herself- gasp. “This is too music! And it’s a song from one of my favorite shows!”

“Fine. I guess I couldn’t hide it forever.” Amity drew a small circle in the air and the paper levitated itself out of Luz’s hands. “It’s not mine, though. It’s Willow’s. She left it here.”

Luz blinked. “You and Willow are hanging out again?”

“Yeah.” Amity made a mental note to herself to correct this lie before Luz left in the morning. 

“Why do you have so many copies?”

“I don’t know. Willow was using them for some weird project. Ask her on Monday or something.”

Luz spent an infuriatingly long moment staring at the music all around her, as if she didn’t quite believe Amity’s lie. “Whatever you say,” she replied cheekily after a moment.

“Noceda, you’re ridiculous.”

“Me?” Luz placed her hand over her heart in mock offendedness. “I’d never do anything ridiculous! It’s not like I’d carry you all the way up here by myself, or offer to be your  _ fearless champion _ at the dance, or save us from an evil literary monster…”

Amity could feel her face growing hotter and hotter at every memory Luz recounted. 

“You don’t have to remind me about how cool you are. I can remember for myself.”

“I’m not the only cool one,” Luz protested. “You helped escape the library too. And you helped me defeat Grom, and you played on my team and helped defeat Boscha!” She gave Amity a small, hopeful smile. “ _ You’re  _ the real best helper. And the best friend a girl could ask for.”

”What do you want?” Amity asked, rolling her eyes. Luz only got complimentary when she wanted something, like a hug or a hug or another hug or sometimes to have her hand held.

“Could I maybe have another hug?”

“Fine. C’mere.” Amity held her arms out in invitation. Luz grinned and crashed into Amity’s embrace, settling her head in the crook of Amity’s neck and twining their legs together. She even made an effort to gingerly keep her foot away from Amity’s injured one.

“Got any plans for tonight?” Luz murmured once she was settled in

“Not really,” Amity admitted. She’d spent the morning thinking long and hard about what was going to happen tonight, and while she did have a concrete and (as she liked to believe) intelligent plan, she was too nervous to carry it out right then. Perhaps she'd do it later. “Got any fun human traditions for these… sleepovers? I can’t imagine what you’d do if you can’t do magic.”

“Oh, we do lots of fun things,” Luz replied. “Truth or dare, charades, dance parties…” As she spoke, she began to absentmindedly trail two fingers down Amity’s arm until she gently touched the bare skin of Amity’s hand. The contact made Amity flinch, and Luz drew her hand away.   
“No- wait,” Amity said. “It’s okay. That feels nice.”

Luz shrugged and softly touched Amity’s hand again. As she slowly traced shapes on the other girl’s pale skin, she went on about her strange human rituals, and Amity found herself getting lost in the sound of Luz’s voice. “Truth or dare is my favorite,” Luz continued. “It’s exactly what it sounds like. You ask someone if they want a truth or a dare, and if they say truth you have to ask them a question, and if they say dare you have to give them something to do.” She laughed, and the sound made Amity’s heart melt. “One time when I was in fifth grade- before I lost all my friends, of course- one of them dared me to draw on my parents’ faces with markers while they were asleep.” With Luz lost in her story, Amity took the chance to interlock her fingers with Luz’s. Luz glanced down at their joined hands, but didn’t acknowledge it and merely continued with her story. “I couldn’t back down from a dare, obviously, so I did it and I got in so much trouble! It was worth it though, because then I made her call her parents and tell them that she had a boyfriend.”

“That sounds absolutely terrifying.”

“It’s kind of a rite of passage in the human world. If you haven’t gotten truth’d about who your crush is, did you even have a childhood?”

The mention of crushes made Amity’s body flood with heat. “My point still stands.”

“We should do that tonight,” Luz suggested. “It would be super fun.”

“I think we maybe should not.”

Luz tilted her head up and stared at Amity with wide, pleading brown eyes. “Pleeeease?”

It only took a few seconds of Luz’s insufferably cute stare before Amity groaned and turned her head away so Luz wouldn’t see her blushing. “Fine. But you’d better not ask me anything embarrassing.”  _ Like who my Grom note was for. _

“Great!” Luz’s eyes lit up. “You go first. Truth or dare?”

“I meant maybe later. I actually kind of want to get dinner now.” Amity wasn’t the least bit hungry- her stomach was full on butterflies- but she needed to get away from Luz’s strange game.  _ Humans are weird. Why would they want to purposefully give away all their secrets? _

“But I don’t wanna move…” Luz sighed. “You’re so comfy.” She snuggled even closer into Amity’s chest and let out a contented sigh. 

How many times did this girl plan on sending Amity into cardiac arrest in one night? “We can come right back here after dinner,” Amity promised.  _ Maybe then I’ll finally muster up some courage… _

Luz sat up. “You mean we’re going out? I love going out to eat!”

Amity shrugged. “Well, that was the plan…”

“Where are we going? Honestly, I’m in the mood for pizza, but that isn’t very fancy. I’m not picky. As long as I get to be there with you!” Luz beamed.

_ She’s going to kill me. I’m going to die. _ “Pizza’s fine,” she muttered. “There’s a place down the street with really nice outdoor seating. And a big fountain.”

“Oh boy! I can throw coins in there!” 

“I used to do that as a kid,” Amity mused. “I don’t really believe in wishes anymore.”  _ But maybe tonight I could use one. _

Luz blinked and got to her feet.. “Maybe you should try again,” she said, slipping out of Amity’s bed. “You never know what could happen!”

Amity murmured a quick agreement and followed Luz. She spared a glance at the packed duffle bag on her way out of her room, and an idea leapt into her head. Giving in to impulse, she grabbed it and rushed out the door after Luz.

_ I know what I’m going to do now... _

~

Since the Blights lived in a very nice part of Bonesborough, the shops and restaurants on the streets surrounding their huge property were relatively well-kempt compared to the rest of the Isles, especially the places Luz frequented. Watching Luz’s wonder at the bustling rows of shops a block away from the Blight house made Amity’s heart thump unfairly fast. Luz’s excitement when she saw the restaurant they’d be eating at was contagious, and Amity found herself grinning along with her.

All throughout dinner Luz didn’t ask about the heavy bag Amity carried with her. It wasn’t any heavier than her school backpack, but it was still a burden, and Amity let out an audible sigh of relief when she could set it down. The hour that ticked by between the time they took their seats and when Amity paid the bill (“You’re such a sweet friend to do that!” Luz had exclaimed) was impossibly slow. The sun was beginning to set when the two prepared to leave, and with every inch it got closer to the horizon, Amity felt the tingling in her chest increase.

“I want to take you somewhere now,” Amity said as soon as they stood from their table, ready to leave. “You’ll have to close your eyes, but… I’ll be right here helping you along. Is that okay?”

Luz gave a small hop. “Is it ice cream?”

“It’s better than ice cream.”  _ I hope. _

Luz shrugged. “Okay.” She screwed her eyes shut and stuck her hand out. “Show me the way!”

_ Inhale. Exhale. You can do this. _ This was the only way Luz was ever going to know how crazy about her Amity was. And even if she didn’t return the feelings, it would be nice to have them off her chest. Right? She took Luz’s hand and squeezed it. Luz squeezed back.

_ This is it. _

Amity started off. They left the nicer district of the city, and moved into the dense forest between Hexside and the Owl House. She was sure Luz would guess where they were from the sound of crunching leaves under their feet, but her crush said nothing until they emerged from the forest and clambered up a cliff. 

Amity made sure their position was perfect before instructing Luz to sit. Luz did as she was told, settling down onto the bed of pink fallen leaves. “Can I open my eyes now?” she asked.

“Yes.” 

Luz blinked open her eyes and glanced around. When she realized where she was sitting, she let out a gasp. “The Grom tree,” she whispered. “The one we created together… you brought me here? Oh Amity, it’s beautiful! It’s even more wonderful than I remember!”

“I thought you might like it,” Amity responded shyly.

“Like it? I love it!” Luz launched herself into Amity’s arms. “It’s incredible.”

Amity gently pried Luz off of her and reached for her bag. “I have something else planned for us here.”

“You do?”

Amity grinned slyly. “We’re going to play your stupid game.”

“You mean truth or dare?” Luz squealed. “Oh my goodness, you’ll love it! I promise! Okay, you go first. Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Amity replied.

“Why did you lie to me about not being able to walk? You made it all the way here without your crutch.”

_ I guess I signed up for this _ . “I… wanted you to carry me again. Like after the grudgby game,” she confessed. 

To her surprise she saw a dusting of red appear on Luz’s cheeks. “I thought you hated that.”

“I didn't hate it,” Amity laughed. “Not at all.”  _ Not even close. _

“You don’t have to sprain your foot for me to carry you. All you have to do is ask!”

“Whatever, then I will. Okay, truth or dare?”

Luz’s eyes shone. “Dare!”

Amity hesitated. Now would be a perfect time to…  _ no, not yet. _ “Make some of your light orbs.”

Luz glanced around. “Do… you have any paper?” she asked hopefully. “I kinda need to draw it for it to work…”

“Oh, right. Forgot about that.” Amity’s face flushed for the thousandth time that evening as she pulled her bag closer to her and unzipped it. After rummaging through it for a moment, she fished out a pen and a piece of paper and handed them to Luz. Luz expertly scrawled the light glyph a few times, and before they knew it, they were surrounded by romantic levitating lighting. Amity could only hope that Luz found it as romantic as she did. 

“Easy,” Luz laughed. “Okay, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Who were you going to ask to Grom?”

Amity’s heart stopped.

_ This is exactly what I was afraid of.  _

Why had she been so stupid to pick truth again?

Sha clammed up, hoping she could avoid the question.

Luz was watching her expectantly. “Sooo?”

Amity sighed. “I…” She looked up at Luz, and for a moment she was lost in the other girl’s eyes, which the rising moon was illuminating just right.  _ She’s beautiful. I can’t believe… I think I… _ “I’ll get back to you on that.”

“But that’s against the rules!” Luz protested. “You have to tell me.”

“And I will.” Amity drew a quick circle around Luz’s wrist, and then one around her own. “There. It’s an oath. I’ll tell you tonight. Just not right this very second.”

Luz’s gaze softened. “Okay.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to sit there,” Amity said, “and listen to what I have to tell you.” She opened her bag back up and pulled the rest of the contents onto her lap.  _ Here goes nothing. _

“Wow, Amity! You can play the keyboard?” Luz marveled. “I thought you said music was for nerds.”

“I never said I could play it,” Amity replied. “But I’m going to anyway. And music is for nerds. But there’s a nerd I know that I... that I love. So it doesn’t matter.” She switched the keyboard on and set her sheet music up next to it- the final draft of the piece she’d had to transpose by ear. It had been hard enough obtaining information about human music, and even harder to write it down. She hoped desperately that her effort would be worth it. “Now listen.”

She played one note experimentally, then after a quick inhale-exhale, played the next. Then she played the next, and the next, and then she began to sing. Her voice was far from angelic, but if it captivated Luz as much as Luz’s voice captivated her, she knew that shouldn’t matter.

_ “I’d rather be tall _

_ I’d rather be smart _

_ I’d rather be sure you know I care _

_ Wherever you go, whatever you start _

_ I’d rather be sure you know I’m there _

_ I’d rather I always be a part of whatever you do _

_ I’d rather be me with you…” _

She kept one eye on the sheet music but the other was on Luz. As the song progressed a few tears sprouted in the corner of Luz’s eyes, and she was wiping them away by the end of the song. 

“Wow,” Luz whispered. “I don’t even know what to say. That was the sweetest thing anyone has even done for me. Did you learn how to play the keyboard and read sheet music just for me?”

“There are a lot of things I’d do just for you. This was just one of them.”

“Aw!” Luz smiled and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. “You really are the world's most amazing friend.”

It took a moment for Luz’s words to process, but when they did, Amity felt something inside her snap.

“You don’t understand, do you?” she asked quietly.

Luz blinked. “What?”

“You don’t understand. You don’t get any of it. You- you’re completely oblivious to what I’m trying to tell you!” Amity angrily shoved the keyboard and music back into her bag. “I guess I’ll just pack this all up and forget about it if it’s really that hard for you to figure out.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Luz’s voice cracked.

“You really need me to spell it out for you?” Amity snapped. “Fine, then. Forget the serenading and the dinner date and the lights. Forget I did any of that. Luz Noceda, I- I think I’m in love with you!”

The whole world froze. Amity buckled over and onto her knees, burying her face in her hands and letting out quiet sobs.  _ This is never going to work,  _ she realized.  _ She’ll never feel the same way about me that I feel about her. I took the risk and I was wrong. _

“Amity.”

A steady hand fell on her shoulder. 

“I love you too.”

_ What? _

Amity glanced up at Luz, who was crouched besides her. She hoped her eyes weren’t already too red. “I don’t understand.”

“Neither do I, apparently,” Luz said drily. Amity opened her mouth to respond, but thought of nothing to say.  _ Touché, Luz. _

“All along, I thought you were just being friendly.” Luz sat down with her back against the tree and faced Amity with her level gaze. “I knew I was lucky to even just be friends with you, so I didn’t want to push it. Besides, I’m just… just a weird ol’ human here and a crazy nerd back home. I didn’t think anyone would ever like me like that. Least of all the prettiest girl at Hexside! So I didn’t say anything. I guess you did make it obvious. I’m sorry for ignoring that.”

More tears sprang to the back of Amity’s eyes. “You’re an idiot,” she sniffled. “Can I kiss you?” 

Luz didn’t answer. Instead she reached out and grasped the fabric on Amity’s shoulders tightly, tugging Amity towards her. Amity crashed into Luz and their lips met with all the urgency of the breeze that whispered silently through the branches of the Grom tree. The world slowed; time stopped. Luz pulled back but Amity kissed her again, this time more fiercely, but still softly, as if Luz would crumble under her fingertips.

“I don’t know for sure that this is what love feels like,” Amity admitted once they had separated. “But I think it’s pretty close.”

“Me too,” Luz murmured. 

Amity sat up. “It’s dark. We should be getting back to the house. We still haven’t done the  _ sleeping  _ part of our sleepover.”

Luz was silent for a moment. She seemed to be watching something behind Amity, but when Amity turned around, she saw nothing but the edge of the cliff. “I guess so,” she said eventually. “Sorry, I’m just- I’m just in awe.”

Amity chuckled. “You’re not alone.”

“I guess we can go back.” Luz stood and brushed some grass off her legs, then turned to Amity and held out her hand. “Ready to go, girlfriend? I think you’ve got a bed back home that’s the perfect size for snuggling in.”

“I was born ready for snuggling,” Amity teased. “Lead the way, girlfriend.”

Amity and Luz embarked on their short journey back to the Blight house, hands and hearts entwined. When they arrived, Luz carried Amity upstairs “for tradition’s sake” and they soon settled down together, tangled up like two pieces of the same puzzle. That night was the happiest Amity had ever known. She vowed to herself to keep Luz as close as she possibly could and to love her despite her circumstances, because she knew that the bond between them was stronger than any magic spell.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote half of this on my shitty school laptop that’s so slow i was typing blind and the other half on my phone because google docs wasn’t working on my laptop. stupid high schools only funding sports programs


End file.
